New adventure
by Yume-chi-13
Summary: The battle with naraku has finished she has become a rare type of demon. With her new powers intact she goes home and dividends to visit her cousin bulma's briefs at capsule corp. this is only a two shot people sorry I forgot to mention that but if someone wants to continue it contact me.
1. Prolog

Hey guys enjoy I own nothing

* * *

Kagome POV:

As I finally landed on my side of the well and started climbing and just reminisced about the past few hours...

**flashback**

_We had just defeated naraku for good. He was gone and now we could all be happy I picked up the other part of the other part of the jewel, then I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up at my recently adopted big brothers Sesshoumaru and kouga and inuyasha. _

_Me and inuyasha decided we were better as brother and sister relationship instead And after awhile kouga gave up and went for Ayame and also Sesshoumaru warmed up to me so the day before we fought Naraku we all did a blood bond, shippo included. But instead of becoming a combination of demons my miko powers reacted and turned me into a extra rare demon. So rare it didn't even have a name, so I call decided to call it the A&E demon, meaning anything and everything demon. It made it so that if I wanted to be something it happened. Weather it was a different speicies of demon of a different race altogether. And it didn't have to exist either it just had to be imaginable, weather it was a fish to a mermaid or a bird to a dragon it didn't matter, it also worked for just powers too. If I could imagine it it was possible. But when I'm not transforming I look like a very beautiful porcelain skined, long raven haired girl of the age of 24 which was pretty much me usually. Except my hair was a lot longer, it goes to my ankles and is always shiny and smooth, I am also built better and I am faster and stronger than ever before. _

_As I saw my brother I quickly ran up to him and said "oh Sesshoumaru as soon as I put the jewel together I'll have return home! I don't wanna leave you guys" I jumped into his arms crying hard and long they all hugged me and said they'd be alright and that they'd find me in the future. _

_I stepped back and nodded. Then I ran towards shippo and hugged him and said "you be good for momma, okay" he nodded with tears in his eyes. _

_I hugged him again and then I walked over to sango and miroku and kilala, sango looked at me sadly and said "I'm gonna miss you so much, but before you go we have a few presents for you. One of them is this" she grabbed something from miroku and handed it to me it was a brand new hiraikotsu and instead of pink strap around it like sango's it was satin blue. _

_I loved it and I hugged her she then put kilala in my arms and said "take her with you to, she'll protect you and I'd rather you be as safe as possible, with how danger prone you are" I nodded and hugged her again with tears in my eyes. _

_Then I moved to miroku he held out a box of sutras to keep me safe and my very own prayer beads, I hugged him and gave him thanks he nodded and then I moved onto keade she handed me a brand new bow and arrows and a special bracelet then she told me that the arrows could regenerate them selfs so I'd never run out and the bow was made from the sacred tree and it could channel both youkai energy aswell as miko energy, she then explained that the bracelet had a spell on it that made it so that I could put my weapons on it making them look like little silver charms._

_ I hugged her and thanked her for the gifts then finally I was ready to put the jewel together I looked everyone as I started to fade away and lastly yelled "GOODBYE!" As I finally vanished from the feudal era forever._

**flashback end**

I was finished with the past and I was finally free of my duty. I walked in side my house and yelled "I'm home"

my mother came down stairs and saw my change and said "how long this time" as if this stuff was normal.

And as I said "forever" she smiled brightly and said "kagome guess what your cousin bulma's wants you to go stay with her and your uncle and aunt at capsule corp. Isn't that great!"

"yeah!, that's gonna be heaps fun mom" I replied.

* * *

How do you like it please give me suggestions well yume-chi says "bye, bye!"


	2. Chapter 1 the space ship

Hello please read and enjoy. I own nothing.

* * *

Goku's POV:

"Chichi, is this really what you want I mean we've been together for so long. Why do you want a divorce?" I asked her from my hospital bed sadly.

"because Goku, I can't do this anymore. I can't deal with it, I mean, I can't deal with the fighting and the training and the injury's. I can't deal with any off it anymore. I just want a normal easy going life style with a normal family, and I don't think I'll ever be happy with how it is now. I'm sorry but this is my decision." She replied again pushing the divorce papers back into my hands.I sighed sadly, but picked up the pen and singed the papers stating that me and her were no longer husband or wife. But also that she's got Gohan in her custody for one week each month. She was surprisingly okay with that condition that I laid down. She then said "I demand you make Gohan continue his study's, and goes to school when this is all over."

_'There it is.'_ I thought.

Then suddenly Korin came in and said "here Goku some senzu for you." as he handed me the bag he saw the papers and said "oh Goku, a divorce. Sorry man."

"it's okay Korin, it's not your fault." I said. Then I took the senzu beans and ate one I feltcompletely rejuvenated. I jumped out of bed and said bye to everyone as I headed towards Mr. briefs house.

* * *

Kagome POV:

I decided to make a surprise visit to my cousins house. I couldn't wait to see her. As I arrived at my cousin bulma's house, I noticed that there was a massive circular structure near by, ruling it of as one of uncles strange experiments, I decided then to ring the door bell. My Aunt Bunny answered when she saw me she squealed and hugged me, I returned it whole heartedly. My Aunt led me inside and showed me to my uncle. He was outside working on that circular structure, which up close looks like a spaceship.

"honey, look who's here!" She called out excitedly.

My uncle came out and when he saw me he looked surprised but then he turned back into Mr. Happy and technical as I like to call him sometimes and he walked over and hugged me and said "it's great to see you Kagome, it's been so long" I nodded and hugged him back. Then I decided to ask what the circular structure was "it's a spaceship for Bulma's friend Goku."

"oh, hey where is Bulma?" I asked.

"she's gone off to try and get these dragon balls from another planet so she can wish her friends back. Two of her friends went with her though. But she called in a little while ago and said that Vegeta a Saiyans who tried to destroy the world a while ago. Also a very strong but very evil power source is on that planet too. Goku's going there to help them." He explained

"what! I can't believe all this stuff is happening... Well I'm going with this Goku guy to save Bulma. Okay" I stated

"oh that's a great idea Kagome." My uncle said.

Then I heard a voice say "hey mister briefs, where are you I need my ship"

I turned around and saw the hottest guy I have every seen he had big musles, gravity defying black hair and dark onyx eyes. His aoura told me had a pure heart too. Me was like my dream guy perfectly standing infront of me. But then I felt it, this man was not human, he wasn't a demon either maybe an alien? I don't know but it certainly didn't matter to me. But I of course didn't show it I mean I barely know him, so no reason to go fan girly. yet...

"Ah, Goku so your here the ship is almost ready. Oh and Goku meet kagome she's coming with you on your trip, because she's Bulma's cousin" my uncle said

"Oh okay sure, it's nice to meet you kagome" he said and he smiled at me.

I returned the smile and replied "same here"

* * *

Hey guys I hope you liked this one. Yume-chi says "bye, bye!" Oh and read & review (R&R)


	3. Sorry minna

Hello every one I'm sorry but I have to delegate this account. For personal reasons don't hate me!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone this is yumi's mother. She has given permission for a friend of hers to take over all of her stories. Their name i 1234 or something like that she is sooty for the bad timing, in her story. But goodbye to all her faithful viewers


End file.
